The CHS pep rally
This is how the CHS pep rally goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. Timothy: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Evil Ryan: I don't know, Timothy. I can't put my finger on it. Those two boys are not the Thomas and Percy we know. Henry (EG): Do you think he came through the portal from Cybertron? Evil Ryan: No, Henry.coughs Those two are human like Sci-Ryan. Edward (EG): We know. Evil Anna: I hope that Ryan and the Dazzlings are singing some songs somewhere.Princess Anna Right, Anna? nods Timothy: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think he was from over here. Evil Ryan: I noticed that too. At least there are no threats like a boy who went cuckoo crazy for Cybertron.Timothy No offence. Timothy: None taken. Toby (EG): Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Cybertron. Bertram T. Monkey: Or Equestria for that matter, Toby. James (EG): Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. Especially when I've got my girlfriend around me. Evil Ryan: I think you're right, James. I have been practicing some magic. That's why I've got the Great and Powerful Trixie with us. Timothy: Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what he was up to? Evil Ryan: Look, Timothy. Normally, I'd summon Ryan, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings to help us. But since this film has a Equestria Girls 3 plotline. So, Trixie, two of my friends and I will do a rally with Gordon. Henry (EG): shudders I don't even wanna guess. Gordon (EG): Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! Bad Cop: Who are those two, Gordon? Gordon (EG): Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to... Alvin: Gordon. I hope you think those two boys are your friends. Gordon (EG): Alvin. Just let us say the Rainbooms line. All but Timothy: Crystal Prep. Simon: Crystal Prep? That's where Sci-Ryan goes to. Theodore: I know, right. But let's just let these guys figure it out. Alvin: Ok, Theodore. At least Evil Ryan is in a band called the Cyberlings. leave the room and lean against the door to listen Brittany: What are you listeing, Alvin? Alvin: Huh? Oh, hi Brittany. The big guys are talking about something important. Simon: It's something to do with Crystal Prep. Brittany: Oh. Eleanor: You think we should help Gordon and the Cyberlings with the rally? Alvin: Sure. Jeanette: Ok. Let's listen to the big boys. the room Evil Ryan: Ok, Gordon. Tell us about Crystal Prep. Gordon (EG): Crystal Prep is a high school. Bertram T. Monkey: That's the same school that the Diesel Trio go to. Gordon (EG): And Sci-Twi. Evil Ryan: And the human version of Good me. Gordon (EG): And so do the two mysterious boys. Mike: Well. We're compete in the games for the Wondercolts. What team does Crystal Prep has? Zoey (Total Drama): Shadowbolts. Bertram T. Monkey:jaw-drops Evil Anna: Did you say the Shadowbolts? Zoey (Total Drama): Yeah. Trixie:Bertram's mouth How did the Shadowbolts are so good at the Friendship Games, Zoey? Zoey: The reason why the Crystal Prep students are so good is caused they've been trained. Kaos: They're evan better then me, Kaos. How do they keep winning? Mike: It's cause they're highly skilled. Glumbshanks: May I add super smart? Outside Eleanor: What are they saying, Alvin? Alvin: They're talking about two boys from Crystal Prep. Simon: I think the sports team of this school is called the Shadowbolts. Alvin: Ahem. Wondercolts. Simon: Sorry, Alvin. I meant the Shadowbolts are the sports team of Crystal Prep. Brittany: But who are these boys that they're talking about? Theodore: I think it might be Thomas and Percy. Alvin: The ones from this world? Simon: Yes, Alvin. When Ryan first met his human counterpart he tells Diesel that Sci-Ryan goes to Crystal Prep. Alvin: We should take a look. Jeanette: Ok, Alvin. I hope you're right. chipmunks head to Crystal Prep Inside Trixie: Wow. The Great and Powerful Trixie hope that Alvin will be happy. Wait. Where's Alvin? Mike: He went outside. Elsa: I think they have gone to Crystal Prep to find out. Mike: About what? Bertram T. Monkey: To look for Sci-Ryan, Mike. Mike: Hold on. I think they went to find out about those two boys. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Them too. Zoey: Oh, no! If they get spotted, who knows what could happen. Evil Ryan: Relax, Zoey. They are not dogs. They're chipmunks. They were students at Crystal Prep. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan